La Guerra De Los Cien Años
by SophieLovelaceSato
Summary: La guerra de los cien años es una historia que a pocas personas les gusta recordar pero con el pasar de los años se ha vuelto una anécdota digna de contar a los más pequeños, un cuento que Katara no podía dejar pasar ocasión para contarle a sus hijos. Esta historia participa en EL RETO NORMAL DE MARZO: "HISTORIAS DE UN COLCHÓN" del Foro ¡El Cometa Sozin!.


_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento._

Esta historia participa en **EL RETO NORMAL DE MARZO: "HISTORIAS DE UN COLCHÓN" del Foro ¡El Cometa Sozin!.**

* * *

**|La guerra de los cien años|**

La noche habia caído y una hermosa mujer quien portaba un largo y sencillo vestido color azul cielo al igual que sus ojos, se encontraba caminando con tranquilidad por los pasillos de su hogar, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento que se mezclaba junto con su larga cabellera color marrón, pasó por varias habitaciones verificando que todo se encontrara en orden y al terminar de revisar la penúltima habitación escucho una suave voz que la llamaba.

-_¡Mamá!-_ Una suave sonrisa nació de los labios de la mujer y con sumo cuidado comenzó a acercarse hacia la persona que la habia llamado, al llegar ahí se encontró con la dulce escena de un pequeño niño quien abrazaba con fuerza su lémur volador de peluche - ¿Qué_ sucede cariño?– _Rápidamente el niño levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de su madre, se sentó e hizo un espacio en la cama para que ella pudiera sentarse con él. -_¿Acaso no puedes dormir? – _El niño negó con suavidad al ver que su madre ya se encontraba a lado de él y apretó su mano con fuerza mientras se comenzaban a acumular pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos – _Hoy papá no vino a contarnos un cuento- _Ella simplemente rió al escuchar las palabras de su pequeño a lo que él contestó con un notorio mohín en sus labios –_ Pero cariño, Izumi ya está dormida, no creo que ella quiera escuchar un cuento ahora – _No contento con esa respuesta Yuki cruzó los brazos, La verdad es que desde el nacimiento de Izumi y Yuki su padre a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenia, siempre se tomaba el tiempo para poder contarles algunas de las aventuras que había tenido cuando era joven siempre acompañado de sus amigos.

-_M...mamá… ¿T...tú podrías contarme una historia? – _Yuki se sonrojo un poco mientras hablaba, a lo que a ella le causo una enorme ternura, dejó que su hijo de nuevo se acomodara sobre su cama y acaricio con suavidad sus mejillas mientras comenzaba su historia.

_Agua_

_Tierra_

_Fuego_

_Aire_

_Cuando era una niña mi abuelo solía contarme historias de tiempos antiguos, aquellos tiempos de paz._

_En los que el Avatar mantenía el equilibrio entre las tribus agua, el reino tierra, la nación del fuego y los nómadas aire._

_Pero todo cambio cuando la nación del fuego atacó._

_Solo el avatar maestro de los cuatro elementos podía detenerlos._

_Pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, el desapareció._

_Algunos creían que el Avatar nunca más volvió a nacer y que el ciclo se habia roto._

_Pasaron cien años de guerra y con ellos el señor del fuego comenzaba a alcanzar la victoria._

_Pero yo nunca perdí la esperanza._

Katara bajó la mirada hacia su pequeño y una mirada llena de amor apareció en sus ojos, de nuevo Yuki estaba abrazando con fuerza su peluche pero esta vez se notaba más calmado, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y su respiración era tranquila, Katara se levantó con lentitud de la cama no sin antes haber depositado un suave beso en la frente del niño y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido.

-_¿Y qué pasó después? – _Una somnolienta y aguda voz llamó inmediatamente la atención de Katara y al voltear su cuerpo hacia la dirección en la que habia escuchado la voz, se encontró con su hija Izumi quien ahora se encontraba sentada en su cama tallándose los ojos tratando en vano de mantener sus dorados ojos abiertos, Katara avanzó despacio hacia su hija y se sentó en una de las esquinas del colchón, estiro su mano hasta mantenerla colocada sobre la pequeña cabeza de su hija y le dedico suaves y cálidas caricias. – _El Avatar regresó y junto con él un legendario señor del fuego subió al poder para así por fin poner fin a esa gran guerra – _Izumi con una gran sonrisa en sus labios de nuevo se dejó caer en la cama y moviéndose un poco adopto una posición para dormir, Katara estiro las cobijas que su hija habia hecho a un lado y las colocó sobre los hombros de su pequeña asegurándose de que no pasara malestares por la noche, mientras se dedicaba a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla dándole las buenas noches sintió una presencia atrás de ella.

-_Olvidaste mencionar a la talentosa y hermosa maestra agua que acompañaba al señor del fuego en ese entonces –_ Recargado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba el señor del fuego Zuko quien a pesar de encontrarse demasiado agotado mantenía una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, Katara se alejó de su hija, comenzó a caminar y al ya estar en frente de Zuko, alzó ambos brazos logrando rodear el cuello de su esposo - _¿Solo "En ese entonces? –_ El señor del fuego no tardó en colocar sus cálidas manos en la cintura de Katara y acercándola aun mas a él pronuncio –_En ese entonces, ahora y para siempre –_ Ambos pares de labios se unieron en un profundo y apasionado beso, no pudieron evitar recordar los momentos que habían vivido juntos cuando eran jóvenes y al separarse con los ojos cerrados y con sus frentes juntas se susurraron un suave "_Te amo"._

* * *

En verdad espero que a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia les haya gustado y me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan de la historia así que no tengan miedo de dejar un Review hoho.

**_¡Nos leemos en la próxima!_**


End file.
